Arquebus
Along with my suggestion of rings, I think certain, ancient guns should be added to Minecraft along with many of the other great suggestions here on this sub. The gun in question today, is the Arquebus. This weapon is designed for long range warfare, and lacks arc in it's projectile until the end of it's range. It acts like a long-range rifle that can inflict a decent amount of damage. This weapon can be traded by Weapon Smiths for 15-18 emeralds, and is even dropped from Vindicators at rates of 1 in 13. These vindicators can be found using the guns when they have it. The Arquebus can also be found in places like dungeons and nether fortresses at rates of 1 in 17 chests. Unlike the Blunderbuss and Musket, two other firearms that I suggested, arquebuses are also craftable by placing 2 logs below 3 iron ingots, and above the 2 logs are 1 flint and steel, 1 string, and 1 gunpowder. This earns 1 Arquebus to shoot enemies in the face with. Being a gun, this weapon fires bullets, which can be traded by Weapon Smith in groups of 2-3 bullets for 1 emerald, or can be looted in chests with Arquebuses in rates of 2-4 bullets per found rifle. The arquebus, which can be found in 1 out of 17 chests in a structure, can be found rarely in dungeons, nether fortresses, and various other structures. Rifle bullets can also be crafted by placing 2 iron nuggets above 2 gunpowder to make 4 bullets for the player to use as ammunition. Since the weapon is sort of heavy, there is a slight penalty when carrying the firearm, kinda like when using the bow. The player travels a bit faster than sneaking speed. This is meant to show how this weapon isn't quite the best for running and gunning, but the player isn't slowed enough to cause significant mobility loss. Each bullet takes half a second to load, and 2 bullets are fired per second in a semiautomatic fashion; the gun must be shot and loaded each time it is fired. This makes the arquebus a somewhat slow weapon to use, further cementing it's role as a sniping weapon, but it also can be loaded in close quarters. This is all regulated because the arquebus acts like a muzzle loaded gun. Each bullet is 20 percent faster than arrows in flight, so the attack reachs your foe quickly and effectively. A bullet can travel 90 blocks before it arcs and is, at the point, affected by gravity. The bullet is fired a small distance under the crosshair, but the distance has almost no affect on aim. A bullet deals about 3 hearts of damage, but the bullets can pierce shields to make it more combat-heavy. This gives it an advantage over the bow, but with the costs of ammo production and crafting balancing it out. Each bullet wears the gun, of course, and the durability of the gun is 450 to make it even more durable than the bow. The arquebus is repairable with iron ingots. The gun has the following bunch of enchantments to improve the usage of it: Reload: This allows the player to shoot one half bullet more per second, so 2.5 bullets are fired per second. This makes the gun have quite a higher DPS, and it especially works well with the Bang enchantment. This enchantment goes to level 1. Bang: 1 heart of more damage is dealt as each level is added. This gives it quite more of a use when dealing with armored or enemies with large health, like the Wither. This goes to level 3, causing the arquebus to deal 6 hearts of damage per attack. Tear: This causes the bullet to deal a damage effect over time. This effect is called "Wounded", and it causes the mob to be dealt 0.5 hearts of damage a second for 2 seconds. No enemy is immune to this effect, so pick up this enchantment whenever needed. Pierce: This allows the gun to ignore 2 armor points per level, giving it more armor-piercing ability. This enchantment goes to level 2. Weight: With this enchantment, the player can move a bit faster when wielding the gun. This is a boost of 8 percent per level. This allows the weight factor to be mostily mitigated, and allow the player to "spray and pay", or they can also get out of harm's way when in close combat. This enchantment has a max of level 2. Volley: This makes each bullet travel a bit further per level before it's affected by gravity. This boost is by 5 blocks further per level. This allows the player to hit enemies from further away or at higher points than them with ease. This enchantment goes to level 2. Scope: Scope gives the weapon the ability to zoom in further after the weapon is loaded with a bullet. This zoom is activated by after the weapon is fully loaded, and the player holds left-click. Scope can zoom in up to 4 blocks closer per level. This gives the Arquebus even more proficiency in sniping. This goes to level 2. Decapitate: Decapitate grants a new drop when killing enemies. Killing any mob with this weapon has a 1 in 7 chance of dropping their head; this even works with other players. This goes to level 1, and also boasts a +5% damage effect when shooting the head of mobs in general. Essence: Mobs killed with this weapon drop 5 percent more XP per level. This goes to level 2. Category:Item Category:Weapon Category:Objectiveinsight